Conclusions
by Darkness' Blue Ice
Summary: Kaiba got dragged to the mall by Mokuba. There he gets stuck in an elevator with Yugi. [rating due to biological needs restraining :P ; no sex or slash.]


Conclusions

"By the stormy night, the roads were servants of the Demon. The trees became the claws of the Underworld. A lonely traveler braved the arrows of the sky in the deep night. Silence was the only thing reassuring. He continued to advance, but the Devil finally got his soul. He was attracted to the endless fissure opened to be his last rest. The black smoke and unbearable heat transported him to the center of Earth. His soul was being consumed …"

The reading was cut short by the yelling of Mokuba. "Big Brother! Can you bring me to the mall? Please!"

Kaiba sighed and closed his book as the youngster entered his room. It was Saturday morning and the young boy just had his special weekend breakfast: chocolate. The chemical reactions of chocolate and the kid had serious repercussions on his behavior. On the thought of that, Kaiba felt desperate. Mokuba yelled again, "Seto come on! You promised!" stretching out the last word of his sentence.

Kaiba wanted to be six feet under when Mokuba nagged him. He bumped his head on the desk, and growled, completely desperate. " Mokuba… I was trying to work… I have to hand in the psychological analysis of the author by Monday… I'm busy ok?"

The boy, hearing the words of his brother, let out some tears and whined. "You never bring me out! Every time you say you're busy! Why can't you be like the others?"

Kaiba did not stand his brother crying, and finally gave up. "Ok ok! Fine, you win!"

He put away his books and pencil; Mokuba immediately stopped crying. He ran away, yelping of joy. "Seto is bringing me to the mall!"

Kaiba sighed loudly. He had no choice, because Mokuba was a nagging specialist.

* * *

Suchstatements are frequent in the head of Seto Kaiba, when he was at the mall:

Mall is pain

People areannoyance

Then arrived the new unknown:

Yugi is...

Kaiba's inner reaction was:

Yugi?

Yugi…. Yugi….

The name bounced all over the brain of Kaiba. He wanted to be six feet under more than ever before.

The very happy boy said, "Hi Kaiba-kun!"

Kaiba had nothing to reply.

To the muteness of Kaiba, Yugi responded, "Are you feeling all right?" It brought another period of silence, accompanied with a pair of blinking eyes, horrified by what they were seeing.

Finally, Mokuba intervened by yelling, "Seto!"

After some seconds, Kaiba finally squeezed the word out of his mouth. "Right…"

Yugi smiled and started a conversation with Mokuba. Kaiba was not hearing anything; he was thinking of him flying around a pile of cards.

Then Mokuba was laughing with Yugi and his friends. Kaiba was seeing himself bouncing around a pile of dead flies.

Realizing that Kaiba was being lunatic, Mokuba, Yugi and all others stared at him. Kaiba then pictured himself burning in hell.

With some time of silent staring, he finally came back to himself.

Then he finally said, dryly, " If you would excuse me, I have some unsettled business. So long."

Walking away, he added, under his breath: "Suckers."

The violent reaction came from Jounouchi, yelling, "Kaiba we heard that!"

The mentally emitted reply came like this, "Whatever…"

Then Anzu commented, "You cannot insult people like that! It's rude!"

Once again, the subject to whom the comment was addressed thought, "Ha. It's not rude when I talk to you like this."

Honda added, "What a jerk!"

And Kaiba replied mentally, "Think what you want."

Mokuba came into play; "Seto! Do not be mean to them!"

With a touch of irony, and with a lot of evilness, Seto muttered, "Hum…. I will."

The last comment came from Yugi, "Kaiba, please! Spend time with us! We want to become friends with you!"

The final reaction from Kaiba, quite violent though, however still was mental. "Go to hell with that damned friendship!"

Then he disappeared from the field of view of a frustrated mob.

* * *

"So where are the bathrooms again?" Kaiba thought. Then he asked the direction to a security guard.

"Block B, section 4, sir. Just over there." The man replied, pointing at somewhere far, far away.

"It's at the other side of the mall." Kaiba said to himself, walking away, then muttered something that was rated NC-17.

So Kaiba went towards the elevators. The bathrooms were at the opposite corner of where he was. He had to go upstairs, and then walk 30 seconds. Kaiba was indeed lazy.

The elevator arrived. As Kaiba prepared to enter, Yugi called up, "Kaiba! Wait!" The short boy entered the elevator just in time. They silently went up.

Then the elevator stopped. Kaiba's eyes widened as all other light shut down. It was a power surge. And he really had to go to the bathroom.

He had to spill his frustration on something. So he ran to where the buttons were, and smashed his fist on it; it made short circuit. Even if the power was reestablished, they would still be stuck in the elevator.

Yugi was taking the occasion. "Kaiba, I have to ask you something."

Hearing no response from the president of Kaiba Corp, now stuck in an elevator by his own fault, Yugi went on.

"Why are you so mean to us? We are trying to be friends! Then blob blob glop fff…."

Kaiba was not listening and turned his back to the boy.

"Blob glob grit bla bla bla…" Yugi continued.

Kaiba closed his eyes. He was going to punch the boy if he didn't stop ranting about friendship.

"Try to be nice, and people will like you! You don't have friends..."

"Shut up…" Kaiba muttered.

"Kaiba, I am trying to help you, why…"

"Shut up." This time, it was louder, and more menacing. Kaiba did not like to be annoyed when he urged to go to the bathroom.

"You are not going to insult us much longer. We are not inferior. You…" Change of person, but still with the same intention.

"By stormy nights, the roads are servants of the Demon. The trees become the claws of the Underworld. A lonely traveler braved the arrows of the sky in the deep night." And this traveler was Atemu. However he would still be pinned by the black arrow of a furious young god. The unusually calm appearance fooled Atemu.

Suddenly turning back, Kaiba stared at Atemu with black eyes; his pupils dilated to cover his irises completely. Atemu knew the behavior of cats, whose pupil dilatation meant the creature was ready to attack. So he stopped talking, because he felt Kaiba was ready to unleash his wrath and fury on him. He was more dangerous than the Blue-Eyes White Dragon when he was angry, especially when he had to go to the bathroom.

Seeing no further reactions from the boy, Kaiba calmed down and sat at a corner of the elevator, trying to restrain his biological needs. It was silence. Some hours later, Atemu intended to speak to his former arch-nemesis once again.

"Kaiba?"

"What?" He snapped back.

"Do you hate me?"

* * *

Kaiba was first surprised by the unexpected question. Then he laughed. It was a very cruel and cold laugh, which iced the blood of the Egyptian. He never expected that Kaiba was so heartless. He even felt a bit sorry for him.

"Don't you know it is stupid to ask a question like this?"

"Answer me frankly, Kaiba."

Kaiba eyed Atemu with amusement. Then he replied, "Take a guess."

" You don't hate me. You have the typical reaction because I beat you in three duels."

" Continue," Kaiba smiled.

" I am sorry to spit that out, but it is the truth. You are jealous because I have what you don't. I have friends to support me, I have the courage to confront my past and my present, and most important, I was not alone when I most needed presence of others."

No response came from Kaiba. His eyes were closed and his face showed no emotion. Atemu continued.

" You learned to only rely onto yourself because no one was there to support you. Mokuba was not enough. You need friends to care about you, to encourage you, to help you out. I am doing this for your good, Kaiba, because I know what you feel."

Kaiba opened his eyes and looked at the other one. Then he smiled. The sincerity of this smile stunned Atemu.

"My psychology teacher would have loved this analysis. It was good but you placed it on the wrong person."

Then suddenly the power was reestablished. Even thought Kaiba damaged the dashboard of the elevator, it still brought him to the right place.

"Now if you would excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." He said nicely to the spirit, and walked quite rapidly towards the designated site.

Before he gets too far, Atemu called out, "If you need me, you can always call me."

Kaiba seemed not to have heard the sentence. However, Atemu was sure of his reaction. He didn't follow the tall brunette.

* * *

The next day, Kaiba invited Atemu to join him. No one knew what was going on. The friends of the pharaoh phoned Mokuba, but no one was at the Kaiba Palace. They went to downtown, at Kaiba Corps headquarters, and they saw a crowd gathered under the tall building. On the big screen TV they saw the D.M. world champion duel Kaiba.

As the three dragons attacked at once, the life points of the pharaoh went down to zero, even if he had the three god cards in his deck. Kaiba was merciless towards the pharaoh: the powerful attacks made him kneel down, and he was going to faint.

"You should not have trusted me. Calling you was only leading you towards this trap that you didn't expect. You annoyed me with your worthless words, and no one annoy Seto Kaiba and get away with it." With the innuendo, "No one annoys Seto Kaiba when he is urged to go to the bathroom and get away with it."

"You heartless dog!" shouted Atemu angrily. " You will never understand the true sense of life"

Kaiba smirked, and approached the kneeled duelist.

" Life is not a concrete thing. Beating you is. So, as planned, you should give me your god cards."

Atemu handed them in unwillingly, but he had to keep his promise.

"You are really not intelligent. You may have violated our pact. But instead you remain stuck to those useless moral values." Mocked Kaiba.

"At least I am not like you. I still have a conscience. Use these cards as you want, if you dare to."

Kaiba smirked and shred the god cards in pieces, and threw them on the pharaoh's face. For him, this marks the end of Atemu's career in the high-ranked duelists.

He turned his back to the defeated one and walked away.

* * *

Some times later, Kaiba graduated from the university with a psychology degree. He got a perfect mark. He was grateful to have recorded the whole happening of his dueling tournament and his duel with Atemu; with that, he did endless analysis and got some very interesting conclusions that were appreciated by the jury who evaluated his year-end thesis.

* * *

The End 


End file.
